Secret
by Qym
Summary: It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that’s a problem when your best friend is a psychic. ChRave.
1. Vision

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Warning – Nothing in this chapter. Maybe later? I suppose I'm setting this up to be a femslash story. So if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm responsible for any scaring that might occur.

Other – This is my first TSR fanfic, so be gentle with me. I just didn't think there was enough ChRave going around. Sorry this chapter is pretty short and if it's at all confusing.

Summary – It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that's a problem when your best friend is a psychic. ChRave.

* * *

I don't know what to think anymore. 

It's as simple as that. Rather, I wish it was as simple as that. I wish that my brain would just shut off and I'd be able to just sit in solitude. Instead I sit with idle thoughts buzzing around my brain, and I can't seem to handle it all.

I've thought about talking to someone, but who do I have to talk to? I certainly can't talk to her; her being the object of my thoughts. And I can't talk to him because he'll go tell her and it defeats the purpose of not talking to her on my own.

Lately I can't look at her without getting goose-bumps, or talk to her without hating how thick my tongue feels in my mouth. Whenever I open my mouth around her, something stupid comes tumbling out and I can't help but smile widely and hope she doesn't think I'm that much of an idiot for saying it.

And she smiles and laughs, so I smile and laugh, but I can't help but wish it was different. It's all I can do to keep my cheeks from flushing bright red. When it happens, I get this building pressure at the bottom of my throat and tears try and force their way into my eyes.

She moves on in her life and I follow, the faithful terrier as she plows her way into the future, distracted by fashion and boys. After all, I'm just the goofy best friend. She'll probably never see me as anything else, and I know it's better than not being around her at all. I pick her up when she falls, support her scheming, and participate in whatever she wants to do, even if it's risking my physical well-being.

After all, I'm just the goofy best friend.

She gushes over hot guy number one, or hot guy number two, and I make sure to gush with exactly the same enthusiasm. She never notices that I'm never quite as keen. But it's been this way for years – if she was going to notice, it would have already happened.

I make sure to smile for her all the time. I figure it's the one thing I can provide her with, an everlasting ray of sunshine as I bumble my way along beside her. And most of the time she loves it, returning my smile with a beautiful smile of her own, but sometimes I mess up. Sometimes she needs me to be better than I am.

"Chels… We need to talk…" I can hear her frowning, even over the phone.

"Sure, Rae, I can be there in like twenty minutes." I wonder if she can hear my smile.

There's a bout of silence, and I wait as patiently as I can. Finally, she responds with a halfhearted, "Great. I'll be waiting."

As I listen to the dial-tone I wonder what could possibly be wrong. We've been on summer break for a few weeks now, so it couldn't be school. She hasn't been seeing anybody so it couldn't be boys. Her family seemed happy enough the last time I was at her house, which was, for the record, the night before.

But what struck me as odd was the tone of her voice. It took something very strange to make Raven quiet and composed. Normally when she was down, it was loud, it was in your face. I haven't heard her like this before. She sounded almost… defeated.

I place the phone back in the cradle and glance in the mirror. My hair pools around my shoulders, complementing my light green shirt. I look okay, at best, but I don't have to worry around Raven. She'll out-dress me, even on her worst day and wouldn't care if I came to visit in a dog suit, although my dog costume is pretty ripped up.

By the time I reach her house, I've dug myself into a mental hole. There are so many possibilities, most of them valid concerns. I can't help but wonder if she had a vision of me doing something stupid and she's upset over that, or if she saw herself getting hurt, or… I could play the guessing game all day, but that wouldn't get me anywhere.

I only have to knock once before the door is yanked open and I see my best friend standing forlornly in front of me.

"Hey Rae." I smile at her, cautious. She doesn't return it, but I can't tune down the beam. I step inside and pull the door shut, "So… what's up?"

She looks to the ground and then back to me, "Can we talk in my room? There might be a lil nasty around here."

That's entirely plausible so I don't fight it as we hunker down the steps to the basement and into her bedroom. Secretly, this is my favorite place to be. As much as I love being out in the woods, up sitting high up in a tree, this is where I feel most at home.

"So…" I prod slowly, "What's on your mind?"

She sits on her bed and I pull one of her fluffy chairs over. Our knees are barely touching, but my heart rate picks up anyways and I can't stop thinking about it.

"I had a vision, Chels." Her voice nearly cracks, but holds out.

"I'm sure it couldn't be that horrible, Rae." I cheerfully chirp.

"You were in it." She wasn't smiling and suddenly, neither was I.

"What was going on?" I swallow roughly and I swear that it's so loud that Rae could hear it.

"We were talking." She seems oddly hesitant.

"We're talking now." I put in, smile coming slowly back, "Don't tell me this was the vision you're so worked up over."

"I'm not worked up!" She runs her hand over the bedspread, picking at an invisible lint particle. "I'm just… I want to get it out of the way so I can think and you don't get hurt later."

A seed of unease plants itself in my stomach and begins to grow. A freezing blanket of dread cascades onto my shoulders, "I won't get hurt, Rae. It's okay."

She isn't as sure as I am, "Then think of this as a safety net."

I nod, "Okay, then."

"You told me that you… have feelings for me."

There's a moment of dead silence. It drags on and I can only sit there dumbfounded as my world comes falling down.

"I was never going to tell you." I murmur, wishing this was just a bad dream, "I know you could never want me back."

She's staring at me, but I can't meet her eyes, "Chels, I just need time to think. I wanted you to know about this because you're my best friend, and I owe it to you."

I get up, smile dead and buried under six feet of cold, hard dirt, "I… I'll let myself out."

She grabs the hem of my shirt, "Just give me a little while… I don't want to lose you."

"Yeah, me neither." I force a half smile to my lips and wander up the stairs and out of the house.

This so isn't happening.


	2. Clouds

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Warning – Nothing in this chapter.

Other – I do love reviews. Any comment, save flames, are accepted and appreciated.

Summary – It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that's a problem when your best friend is a psychic. ChRave.

* * *

I can't keep staring at the clouds wishing life was all better. Even though I'd love nothing more than that. There's only so much thought I can put into this without making myself physically ill.

I haven't seen or spoken to Raven in three days now and it's killing me. I didn't think I'd miss seeing the mischief in her eyes, the gentle curve of her smile, but I stand corrected. Every one of her small personality quirks and every one of her physical gestures is so necessary to me.

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I sound like some sort of love sick puppy. I feel so stupid. For some reason, at some point in the future, I tell her that I like her. Why would I do that? It's been my goal _not_ to tell her for as long as humanly possible. She can go on being happy and dating boys, and I can go on being around her without her disgust and distaste.

But I guess nothing lasts forever.

What I find the most stressful about this situation is the not knowing. What is Raven thinking about? Who has she told? Will she hate me? Will she want us to pretend it never happened?

I don't know if I can just let it go now that she knows. It would make it too hard for me to bear. For me, it's looking like all or nothing. Either she wants to pursue something with me, or we take some time apart. It's too difficult to be around her knowing that she turned me down.

My attention returns to the fluffy clouds hanging over my head. I'm lying in the park, relaxing on a picnic blanket. This is something I'd normally do with her. My smile, which had gone into hibernation after what I now call the "Rae Confrontation", blooms onto my face and I feel relief filtering through my body. Smiling helps ease the trouble. If I can smile now, then maybe there's still hope for Raven and me.

"That one could totally be a King Charles Spaniel." I decide, tucking an arm behind my head for easier viewing.

"Really? Looks more like a pair of Pradas, to me." A familiar voice washes over me. "How're you doing?"

I grin wildly, silently berating myself for acting so stupid in Raven's presence yet again, "I'm fine."

I take a moment to look her over, and I find that I've really missed seeing her. She's decked out in a pair of form-fitting blue jeans and a solid blue t-shirt. A pair of jeweled sunglasses perch atop her nose.

She reaches her hand towards me, "Need a lift?"

Part of me wonders if she's decided that she doesn't want anything to change between us. Cautiously I take her hand and ignore the sparks the touch ignites. "Thanks, Rae."

She tugs her arm, and I sit up. As soon as I'm upright, she drops my hand in favor of sitting next to me. I smile hesitantly at her. Has she decided?

"Look, Chels, I've been thinking," She starts and then pauses. I nearly bite my nails off with dread, "And I've come to some sort of conclusion."

I eye her nervously, searching her face for a hint of what was to come, "And?"

"I can't not see you." She admits slowly, "I can't decide how I feel about you if I don't see you."

I blink silently for a few moments, processing. What exactly did that mean? Do I have a chance?

"I don't know what you mean."

"I thought pretty hard about this." She continues on, but I'm not sure I'll ever understand it. "How do you feel when you're around me?"

It takes me a second to consider my answer, mostly due to the fact I'm terrified of embarrassing myself once again, "Well, seeing you makes me happy."

"Yeah?"

"And when you touch me I get little happy shocks." I mumble this part. It's hard to admit all this.

She gets quiet and I'm near panicking. Maybe I said too much? Maybe I haven't said enough? All my thoughts are bubbling up now, crowding the space between my ears and I can feel tears watering in my eyes.

"And I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Raven finally meets my eyes and she smiles, "I can't tell you I feel the same way, not yet."

My heart fizzles out and I struggle to keep my face emotionless. I know, however, that my lip is quivering.

"Just give me some time, Chelsea." She asks quietly, gazing at me with her large eyes that I can't resist. "I want to try."

"You want me?" I sputter out, voice cracking slightly.

"I want us to stay friends, but see if we can't…" she trails out.

I nod slightly, "Hug?"

She smiles broadly at me and wraps her arms around me. I immediately perk up, spirits brightening. If only this could be more.

As we part, she smiles at me, "I think I'm startin' to feel that spark."

My eyes sparkle back at her, "So what's next?"

"I was thinking we could just finish up here." She gestures to the blanket, "Why ruin a perfectly good picnic?"

I lean back down, "Remember when we were kids?"

She lies beside me, "Yeah. We were cute back then."

"You still are." I whisper, blushing slightly.

Laughing lightly, she scoots a little closer on the blanket, "What're you thinking about?"

I shrug and point up at one of the clouds, "I was just thinking about that time in first grade when you got into that fight with that boy."

"He was bothering you."

"I really appreciated it." I'm still pointing at the cloud, "That cloud reminded me of the shape of his head."

She laughs; my cloud is bulbous and bean shaped. My chest flutters – it's great being the cause of her happiness.

"I think that one looks like cloud." Rae jokes and I giggle softly.

"I always wanted to be there for you like you were there for me." I murmur into her ear. We are close enough on the blanket that it's only a few inches between my mouth and her ear.

Raven turns her gaze from the sky to my face, "You always have been."

Silence descends between us, but this time it's comfortable and companionable. I sigh softly, enjoying myself. I'm indescribably glad that she's noticed how much I watch out for her.

The clouds overhead darken and spatters of rain catapult down onto our faces. The sudden burst of rain sends us both jumping to our feet. I gather the blanket as quickly as I can and Raven glances around, looking for shelter. She taps my arm and points to a small gazebo about one hundred feet away. We make a made dash for it, already soaked through.

We collapse inside, laughing happily. I can't believe how much I've missed hanging with Raven. We're both dripping and soggy, but neither of us can stop laughing. The park around us is deserted.

I catch my breath and find myself unable to drag my eyes from Raven as she enjoys her moment. She calms, eventually and our eyes lock together. I can suddenly feel a tension hanging between us.

"Chels…" Her voice can barely be heard over the pounding rain, but I tilt my head slightly in response. She steps closer to me. I remain motionless, not wanting to scare her away.

For a moment, I can hear nothing more than the thudding of my heart and the short breaths Raven is taking. My own breath is caught in my throat. She closes the distance between us and presses a chaste kiss on my lips.


	3. Movie

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Warning – A little something.

Other – I'm not going to be writing anything too descriptive anytime soon. One, although I know how, I'm not exactly comfortable with it, and Two, I just don't feel the need to.

Summary – It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that's a problem when your best friend is a psychic. ChRave.

* * *

It's official. My mind has melted. Just completely fried. When I try to think, all I get is this happy buzzing noise. But as quickly as it happened, it ends. Raven pulls away and takes a few steps back. One of my hands flies to my lips and I watch her carefully, trying to gauge her emotions.

It worries me, though, that I can't get a clear reading. Maybe she's regretting it already.

"I'm sorry," I try to smooth this over. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, Chels, it's fine. I did it, anyways." She smiles almost nervously at me, "But I still want to take this slowly, okay?"

I nod, grateful that she's not running for the hills. She turns partially away and tries to squeeze her long, dark hair dry. Her attempt at recapturing order fails miserably. I don't waste the effort. I'm fine with soggy hair. I just wish my jeans weren't soaked. That's the worst feeling in the world – wet jeans clinging and rubbing on your skin.

Raven gives up, "Look, let's just run to my house and dry off there."

I smile brightly, "Sure. How about a movie after?" Afraid that this might sound like a date, though we used to do this all the time, I add, "I mean, we could invite Eddie if you want."

She shakes her head, "And get him all wet, too? Nah, just us is great."

I unfold the blanket and drape it over Raven's head, "This should keep some of the rain off."

It's a little silly looking, but it should help, I think to myself. She pulls me under it, too, and we slide to the edge of the gazebo. This close to her, I can vaguely smell her perfume over the heavy scent of rain. It brings a brighter smile to my face.

"On three." I murmur, "One. Two." I don't have a chance to say three; Raven is already running out of the gazebo and I have to bolt after her to keep up. The blanket doesn't help as much as I thought, since it was wet to begin with. By the time we reach her front door, we're laughing again and just as wet as we would have been without a cover overhead.

She pushes the door open and we step inside, dripping all over the hardwood floor. Reaching into the nearby closet, she retrieves a few towels and we both quickly dry ourselves to save making too much of a mess.

I hurry to the couch and plop down, closing my eyes a moment. I have to commit that kiss to memory, just in case it never happens again, though I know it will. I can hear Raven bustling about in the kitchen, making popcorn, no doubt.

She returns to my side, popping a dvd into the slim player atop her television screen. Handing me a jumbo bucket of popcorn, she settles in. As the storm outside thunders, we curl up together and watch a few movies.

We've always liked the same sort of movies, though Raven leans more towards comedies and myself towards dramas. We find middle ground in romantic movies, though, and that's what we're watching today. I think it's a dangerous choice, though. How does she know I won't get ideas from the movie and try something?

Apparently she trusts me, though. I have to say, I don't trust myself to behave. Thirty minutes into the movie, the main characters share a kiss and I can hardly restrain myself. It would be so simple to lean across the three inches between us and press my lips onto her full, rosy…

It's best to kill those thoughts before they get too far.

An hour in and I'm dying. So close, yet so far away. I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and hold her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I feel kind of silly; watching this movie is making me sappy and mushy.

The movie is just about to end when the power goes out. I stifle a small scream, but Raven just lets one belt out. My ears are ringing from the intensity, but I recover quickly.

"Do you have a flashlight?"

She nods mute.

"Where is it?"

"Don't leave me." She shifts uncomfortably, "I don't want to be alone."

Instead of getting a flashlight, I move the popcorn from between us and move closer, hugging her tightly as I had imagined not half an hour earlier. The circumstances weren't what I had hoped, but body contact is still body contact, and I craved it.

The silence between us is interrupted by crashes of thunder rolling overhead. I love that sound, so constant, and though it can seem threatening, it's only the aftermath. All sound and no action.

Raven relaxes in my grip and I take this as a good sign.

"How're you doing?" I ask, hoping she doesn't regret letting me hold her.

"I'm good." She returns, tilting her face up to meet my eyes, "Thanks for stickin' with me."

I smile brightly, "What are best friends for."

We grow quiet again. I don't know why she's silent, but I can't bring myself to talk after my last comment. Am I really just a best friend? Will that be my permanent status? I don't want to ruin it, but can best friends be lovers?

She clears her throat, "I'm glad you're still my best friend, Chels."

"Why?" I don't want to sound rude, but some of the disappointment in my thoughts comes through in my words.

"You have to be friends before you're closer than that," she answers with a sparkle back in her eye, "And Eddie was telling me the other day that friends make the best boy friends."

I laugh, "Are you sure he wasn't just hitting on you?"

She shrugs, "I'm not looking for a boy friend right now, and he knows it."

I panic slightly, "Have you told him? About me? About… us?"

She shrugs again, noncommittal, "I told him I had someone interested in and I was taking time to explore it. I didn't say who."

"He probably already suspects. We've been acting kind of strange. Well, I've been acting kind of strange." I amend.

"I think you're giving him too much credit." Raven jokes and I giggle.

Before I lose my nerve, I manage to ask, "Can I kiss you? For real this time?"

She's quiet a moment, "I guess. I mean, it's worth a try, right?"

I lean towards her, and she meets me half way. Our kiss this time isn't chaste, but it isn't the wild ones I sometimes see in my imagination. I don't know about Raven, but my lips feel like they're on fire. Every nerve in my face is doing a jig.

"Raven?" A voice interrupts what I consider our first kiss. "Chelsea??"


	4. Flours

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Warning – ?

Other – Don't hate me. This isn't the end. I swear.

Summary – It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that's a problem when your best friend is a psychic. ChRave.

* * *

Oh crap.

Oh crap.

Raven pulls away and looks toward the intruder, but I close my eyes, hoping this was just some sort of bad dream. When I open my eyes, there will be nobody in the doorway, nobody that saw us kissing.

I open my eyes.

Oh crap.

"Mom, it's not what you think." Raven jumps to her feet. "Well, it's probably exactly what you think."

I get to my feet as well and edge for the door, "I think I'll be going."

Mrs. Baxter holds her hand up, "No, Chelsea, you don't need to go. Sit down, both of you."

Unwilling, I sit back down, and Raven sits beside me, the edge of her hand brushing my leg. This whole issue feels like it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed it, but what else could I have done? I mean, other than not kissing her.

"I'm not sure I can believe my eyes. One of you, start explaining." Tanya takes a seat across from us.

"Well, mom, I had a vision like a week ago. It was Chelsea admitting she had feelings for me." Raven started as I blushed profusely.

"We talked, and she told me, and I left. But earlier today she found me at the park and, well, we decided to try… see if something…" I ramble on.

"Did either of you think of the consequences?"

Raven shakes her head, "I thought about school, but we're done. Off to college in the fall."

"I'm talking about your friendship," Mrs. Baxter raises an eyebrow, "Experimenting with your best friend is dangerous. What happens if something happens between you? What if you push it too far?"

I raise my hand, "Um, Mrs. Baxter, I'm a little confused."

"Did you think about what happens if you break up? Very few friendships can survive a break up, if it's not done cleanly." Tanya gazes lovingly at her daughter, "You and Chelsea have been friends for a long time, and I don't want to see either of you hurt."

Raven shrugs her shoulders, "I'm sure we'll be okay. I mean, we've been like Peanut and Butter since we were just pint sized terrors."

Tanya stands, "I'm not going to stop you, but I do want you to think about the future before you do anything else. I support your decision, Raven, whatever it may be. I just hope you make the right choice."

She leaves us on the couch. There's a dead silence between us now. I shift nervously watching Raven's face as she thinks.

"Well… if you don't want to try anymore, it's all good." I spit out weakly, trying to smile.

"She did have a point, Chels. We've already decided we don't want to lose each other." Raven reasons quietly.

"So, great. We can pretend this never happened." I get to my feet, "See you tomorrow?"

Raven smiles, "We can still watch some movies and hang out, Chels. This hasn't changed."

I smile weakly, "I know. But I have some stuff to do. With my mom."

"Oh." As she nods, I can see Raven's thoughts aren't in the present moment, "Well, tell her I said hi."

The lights flicker on as I back away, "See ya."

After I'm gone, I can only imagine the movie playing to the end as Raven stares blankly at the screen. Half of me is hoping she'll realize what a mistake she made and come back to me.

A few days go by before I get a call from her, and my heart is pounding hard when I answer my phone.

"Chels, girl, why haven't you called?" Her voice is a welcome addition to my day.

"I figured you'd call when you were ready." I return.

"Want to hang out? I got Eddie over here, but he's makin' a mess in the kitchen. I need back up."

"Sure. I'll be right over." I hang up. At least with Eddie there, tension won't be a problem.

When I arrive I can hear shouting coming from the kitchen. Flour has seeped from under the door. As I enter the battle zone, I notice, first, that Raven is decked out in battle gear, complete with wooden spoon spear and metal mixing bowl helmet. Eddie is under the kitchen table with similar protection. He was throwing handfuls of flour at his target with deadly accuracy.

I dive out of the way just in time, "What is going on here?"

"Quick, Chels! Behind the counter!" Raven shoves me behind the counter and we huddle there, waiting for the next attack. "It's all-out war, and you've just been drafted. Are you up for your first mission?"

I smile – I have been waiting for something fun like this, "Captain, my captain!"

"Leave and come around back. Attack from behind. We're counting on you." She salutes me, and I return the sign.

"Truce, Eddie. I'm leaving; I'm not supposed to get dirty in this outfit." I make my excuse, and he accepts it. As quickly as I can manage, I run around back and reenter.

Eddie is caught completely unaware, allowing Raven and I a total victory. Mr. Baxter returns home from work to find his kitchen covered in flour, and Eddie tied up in the corner.

Raven and I have our spoons trained on him.

"Watch out, dad, he's a dangerous war criminal."

Victor stares around, "Raven! What happened to my kitchen?"

I salute, sending a wave of flour at him, "We had a war on our hands, sir!"

"I expect this kitchen to be spotless when I come back."

Raven sighs, untying Eddie, "I thought as much. At least I have two great friends to help me clean."

Eddie is out the backdoor as soon as he's loose, "Hey, losers don't clean. Losers run."

I laugh at his antics, "You still have me."

Raven joins in on my laugh, "Ok, so at least I have one great friend to help me clean."

Maybe returning to being only her friend won't be as hard as I thought.


	5. Date

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Warning – I should just take this part out.

Other – And thus my mad adventure continues. I really do heart reviews.

Summary – It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that's a problem when your best friend is a psychic. ChRave.

* * *

The mall is crowded – I can't move two feet in any direction without bumping into someone. Raven and I have been shopping it up and Eddie's been hanging out at the food court. We left him there after lunch on the promise that we'd be back in a few hours. 

I'm learning to subtly hide my glances at Raven and ignore the way my skin jives when we touch. It's maddening but I can't let her know I'm still interested in her.

"So. How do I look?" Raven raises her hands over her head and spins; she's modeling a pair of white suit pants and a formal blue blouse.

"Very… nice." I bubble with a thumbs up. I can't allow myself to voice my true thoughts. I don't want this turning awkward.

"It's too bad I'm next to broke right now." Her fingers brush off her collar.

"Yeah," I commiserate sadly, "Change back. We told Eddie we'd be back."

She disappears into the changing room and all is quiet. She seems to be taking a long time with her change, and I'm beginning to worry.

"Hey Chels…" She sounds on the verge of laughter, "Zipper assistance, por favor!"

I giggle before running to her aid. The top zipper on her blouse is jammed. Getting the situation under control, I jiggle the annoying attachment until it gives, finally unzipping. It slips off her shoulders, revealing the smooth skin of her back, obstructed only by the black lace of her bra.

All the thoughts and feelings I had tried to suppress moved into my mouth. I gulp, backing away before I say something I'll regret later. Out of the changing room, my heart descends again and I can breathe easier. Crisis averted.

It takes us five minutes to return to the food court – Raven spends it gushing over the clothes she could have bought, had she the money, and I listen with a smile. That's what I'm here for.

We don't get two steps into the food court before Eddie ambushes us, hands shaking excitedly.

"Chels, Rae, one of you has to do me the biggest favor ever." His hands slap together, begging.

"What is it?"

"I met this girl…"

Before he can finish, Raven steps in, "And you asked her on a date and she said yes with one requirement. Her brother needs a date."

His face displays his obvious unease, "Almost. Her best friend."

I tilt my head, "So why are you so nervous?"

"Well… Her friend is female…"

"So why are you asking us for help?"

"Her friend is… you know… gay." He clears his throat a moment, "I told her I had a friend who would go with us to make it a double date."

Raven looks dubious, but I can't let Eddie down, "I'll do it, Eddie. I mean, how hard could it be? Take the lady out, compliment her outfit, pay for dinner, and say good night."

Eddie's face brightens, "You'll do it? Great! It's a little short notice, but we planned for tonight."

I ignore the look on Raven's face. Stunned, I'd think, is the best word to describe it. She doesn't seem ready to give up without a fight, "What happens when this girl calls for another date, Chels?"

"Depends on how this one goes," I laugh.

Frustrated, she throws her hands up, "Whatever. Let's just go home, alright?"

At home Eddie and I discuss the plans for the evening while Raven sulks in the corner.

"So, should I drive?" I question, and once he nods, I continue, "Just tell me where to pick them up."

"We're just hitting a movie and then the Chill Grill," Eddie muses.

"What movie?"

"Dunno, thought they'd choose something."

It seems so quickly that it was time to pick up the dates. Eddie didn't bother primping, but I spent a few minutes making sure my hair wasn't a wreck and my clothing was suitable. I hope that things work with this girl – it'll get my mind off Raven.

Eddie and I hop into the car and I drive to the designated pick up point. Two girls are waiting by the curb, matching anxious smiles on their faces. Eddie's the first one out of the car, greeting the blonde on the left. I suppose that means the brunette on the right is my date.

I step out of the car, edging around the front of the car, and glance her over. She's about five foot four with brown hair styled neatly around her face. It's barely earlobe length and looks indescribably soft. Her outfit is plain, but not distasteful. I smile cautiously at her, and she at me.

"Hi… I'm Chelsea."

"Kendra." She returns. Her voice is soft, but that might just be the nervousness of a blind date situation.

"I'm told you're my date for the night." I bumble. Could this get any awkwarder?

"Yeah…"

"If you could get their attention, we should probably get to the movie theater." I get back into the driver's seat. She's pretty, but she's no Raven.

The movie went off without a hitch, and Eddie seems to be enjoying his date immensely. They easily got a table at the Chill Grill and settled in.

"So, Chelsea…" Eddie's date leans forward. Her name is Sara and she's petite and pretty, quite an obvious choice for Eddie, "tell me… Are you really a lesbian? Or was Eddie here just that desperate for a date?"

I don't like the way she's talking to me, but for Eddie's sake I smile, "I really am." I can almost hear Eddie's jaw drop. "But he didn't know, yet."

The two girls laugh and Kendra smirks. There is something about her I don't like, but I can't put my finger on it.

"You wouldn't know how many boys have just dragged female best friends with to get a date with Sara," she laughs again, "and how many have to eat their lies when we ask for good night kisses."

I blush slightly – how can they just joke about this? All those boys were just trying to meet someone they found attractive, and their friends were only trying to help.

"Is this just a game to you?" I accuse loudly.

Eddie glares at me, "Ignore the redhead. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Sara sighs, "No, it's just a first test. I would have dated Eddie if he didn't have a friend for Kendra. I just like to gauge how honest people are before I get anywhere near commitment."

I relax slightly, "Still… it's not nice to play with people like that."

Kendra flags down a waiter, and we all order. I still feel like I'm walking on eggshells.

Eddie has been staring at me silently for a while now. I wish I knew what he was thinking. The two girls excuse themselves, off to powder their noses or whatever it is they do, and he leans forward.

"What do you mean? Were you serious?" He hisses at me.

I nod, "Unfortunately my first girlfriend didn't work out so well."

"Don't tell me." He shakes his head, "Is that what you and Raven have been so antsy over? She doesn't like the fact that you're a lesbian?"

"No…" I swallow roughly, but I have to tell him; he is my best friend, "She's the one I'm interested in."

His mouth gapes like a hungry koi fish. Kendra sits down before he can answer, Sara right behind her.

"Who are you interested in?" Kendra pries.

"My best friend." It's so much easier to spill to strangers. "We tried dating but her mom walked in on us kissing. That kind of killed any hope for us."

"Her mom wasn't cool with it?" Kendra murmurs, eyes softening.

"No, her mom was. She just wasn't cool with it being the two of us together. Said that it would ruin our friendship and my friend agreed." I clarify.

Eddie's mouth shuts, "That explains a lot."

Kendra sniffs sympathetically, "I hope I wasn't the rebound date."

"Kind of," I admit, "I was hoping you'd give me something to think about other than her, since I'll never have her."

Our conversation is cut off as the meal is served, and we let it go. I know I'll probably have to continue explaining everything to Eddie later, but for now we just try and enjoy ourselves. Dinner is over quickly and Eddie and I split the bill.

As I drop them off, Eddie and Sara get out of the car to say good bye, but Kendra stays a moment longer. She unbuckles her seatbelt and leans across the armrest, fingers tickling under my chin until I look at her.

She kisses me; it's not like Raven's kiss, but it gets my heart racing and my face flushed.

As she pulls away, she winks at me, "I hope it all works out with your friend. I'd say call me, but I have the feeling I'm not much of a distraction."

"I hope you find someone worthwhile." I blurt out, "You're very nice and pretty."

She smiles, "See ya."

Eddie hops back into the car, positively glowing. "She said she'd call me!"

"Way to go, Tiger!" I punch his shoulder, "And I didn't screw up your date!" That's the part I'm most proud of.

He doesn't bother me for details about Raven, though he does give me a rather serious look, "Give Rae a little time. She'll get jealous or something and want you back."

As I leave him at his house I can't help but feel that waiting is all I've been doing. It's hard to hope when the future looks so bleak.


	6. Hope

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Warning – I should just take this part out.

Other – Boy, do I feel stupid. Last week was finals, and I thought I'd have this chapter up right after. But then I lost the flash drive with this file on it. Sorry that it took so long to reclaim, but here it is. There might be one or two more chapters.

Summary – It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that's a problem when your best friend is a psychic. ChRave.

* * *

Her number sits in my back pocket and though I can't see it, I can feel its presence burning against my skin. The temptation that goes with owning it is almost too great for me. I have the number of a beautiful, friendly girl who wants to date me. All I have to do is dial seven little numbers.

And yet I can't.

It's late, but I can't sleep. The digital clock beside my bed blinks out a bleary red 3:07 – I've glanced at it every five minutes or so, thinking that it's been hours. As much as I want to date someone who wants me around and isn't afraid of repercussions.

3:08 and my eyes haven't even begun to shut. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. Continue to wait for someone who may never accept my love or go for the next best thing and hope it turns out well.

My eyes droop slightly – finally. But before they get too close to sleep, my phone begins to vibrate.

"Hello?" My eyes slide shut.

"Chels? Are you awake?"

My eyes quiver, "Rae…? It's three in the morning…"

"How was the date?"

"It's three in the morning…"

"Yeah…" Her voice lowers almost imperceptibly, "I just… wanted to know."

"At three in the morning." Rapidly, I'm starting to wake up, "Couldn't it have waited?"

"I… yeah… Bye…"

"Wait, Rae. It's okay, I'm up. Talk."

She's silent a moment and I almost think she did hang up.

"Rae?"

"Did you have fun with her?" She whispers quietly, almost as if she's predicted the answer and dreads hearing it.

"Yeah… But she knows I'm waiting on someone else." I hope she can hear the hope and unspoken plea in my voice.

"Did you kiss her?"

I blush slightly in the dark, "Yes."

"Did you like it?"

The blush darkens, "Yes." Why can't I lie to her?

"Oh." I can almost picture her large brown eyes gazing downwards with disappointment. At least, I hope it's disappointment I hear.

"But…" I hear her small intake of air, "I… It wasn't as… well, you know… With you."

"With me?"

I think I made my decision, "I'll wait for you."

For a while all I can hear is her shallow breathing through the receiver. I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists gently.

"Good night, Chels." The firmness of her tone nearly breaks my heart.

"Yeah… night…" I hang up quickly so that she can't hear my sniffles. That sounded like another negative response.

I don't remember falling asleep, but now my clock reads 8:00 and my alarm is buzzing in my ear. Groaning, I smack the snooze and wonder how I was so silly as to set my alarm during the summer.

Gingerly, I swing my legs off the bed, rubbing my forehead as the memories of three a.m. filter back. I want to go right back to bed and stay there all day, but I know I have to face her at some point. The best thing I can do is make myself look my best and build up some emotional barriers before we talk next.

It takes an hour or two between the bathroom and my closet, but I pull together what I hope is a great outfit, fitting hair style, and tasteful make up. If she officially turns me down again, I want to at least look good, if not feel good.

Several deep breaths prep me for a long walk to the kitchen, and three slices of plain toast are all I can stomach. I'm ready to march over to her house, knock on her door, and ask straight out if I should give up.

I pull my door open only to nearly slam it shut in surprise.

"Hey, Chelsea, want to grab a bite to eat?"

"I…" I blink slightly in confusion. What was Raven doing at my door? Why was she awake before nine thirty? I was planning on waking her out of a dead slumber to demand answers.

"Just a lil breakfast." She smiles at me, beckoning with a small wave of her hand.

"I'm not really hungry. Just had some toast." I bite my lower lip, stomach churning. All the questions and statements I had planned escaped out my ears.

"How about a walk, then?" Her eyes flicker to the sidewalk and back to my face, "I just want to talk."

"Walk, then." I step out and pull the door shut behind me.

"Great." I can see the edges of her lips quivering. She's nervous about something.

We walk down the cement a few feet apart. I'm taken completely by surprise as she quickly links our arms together.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." She's unbearably cheerful.

"Yeah?" My mood mimics hers, blossoming happily.

"I was kinda hoping to try again." My arm tightens around hers. "I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't not know, y'know?"

I blink, completely confused, but accepting, "Yes?"

She leans in and presses a kiss on my cheek, "Great. I was hoping we could retry that movie night. Only now."

I can only nod silently. This seems so surreal. She gazes into my eyes, looking for something. I guess she found it because she surges forward again and lunges onto my lips.

Her tongue presses its way into my mouth and I just melt. She pushes me up against a nearby wall, one hand holding my hips firmly, the other roving my upper leg. There are electric jolts hitting every nerve where she touches and my mouth is on fire.

Behind us on the street, a loud, annoying siren goes off – a fire truck, I wonder. Before I can figure it out, my eyes pop open and my hand hits the snooze button again.

The time is now officially 8:09 and my heart falls.


	7. Secret

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Warning – Blech.

Other – The last chapter wasn't exactly what I hoped it would be, but that's okay. This is my last chapter of this story. If you ask me nicely, I'll do a follow up story and/or a one shot fluff/smut scene. Remember, the review button is your friend.

Summary – It was supposed to be my secret. But I guess that's a problem when your best friend is a psychic.

* * *

I twirl a strand of hair around one finger. My earlier resolve of finding out once and for all what Raven wanted from me has faded into a faintly glimmering resolve to wait it out. After all, I have all summer and then some.

The midday sun shines down into my room, illuminating my face and I beam into the sunbeams. There is no way I could feel down on a beautiful day like today. Feeling brave, I pick up my cell phone and hit the one button, waiting for my speed dial to do its job.

"Hey Chels, what's up?" From the tone of Raven's voice, I can tell she's going to pretend last night never happened.

"Wanna get some lunch?" I'm willing to pretend, for now.

"Sure," She sounds hesitant, "Can I bring a friend?"

A friend. That sounds ominous, "A friend?"

"Yeah. You'll love him. He's a riot."

Oh. That kind of friend, "Sure."

"Great! Where should we meet you?"

"How about the sandwich place just down the street from your house?" I hope she can't hear the disappointment in my voice. It makes me wish I had chosen to date Kendra. Kendra's still an option, I tell myself.

"Okay. See you in ten." She hangs up quickly.

I stare at the background of my phone – a picture of me and her, probably taken by Eddie if my memory is right, standing in front of her house, smiling up a storm. It was obviously taken before Raven figured out my secret.

As I stroll through the sunshine, I take the necessary precautions. I'm about to meet Raven's new boyfriend and it wouldn't be right to break down in a sandwich shop. By the time I go inside, I have a bright smile plastered on my face.

"Chels, I hope you don't mind, but I ordered already. Got you a nice veggie foot long."

"Thanks!" I exclaim. At least she got my order right.

"Oh, before I start ramblin' on and all, Mike, this is Chelsea. Chelsea, this is Mike." Raven gestures to a handsome young man who's standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you," I shake his hand enthusiastically. I kind of wonder if Raven can see how fake my act is.

"Likewise." He's tall, well-built, with an easy smile and curly brown hair. I have no chance against him.

"So, Rae, where'd you find him?" I ask, taking a seat.

"My dad hired him at the Chill Grill as a summer employee." She explains, her smile widening, "I've been hangin' down there a lot lately and we just got to talking and all."

"Yeah, Rae's a great talker." They laugh together, sharing a moment.

"When did you two start dating?" The hurt in my voice is hidden behind a wall or two of well-positioned curiosity.

"Dating? Whoa, no thanks." He stammers and I raise my eye brows.

Raven's face brightens slightly and I begin to wonder if this wasn't some trap set up for me to fall into. Did she want to see what I'd do if she brought a boy between us?

"Yeah, Chels, chillax! Mike's battin' for the other team." She soothes.

"Wait, so you and Raven…"

"Just friends." He confirms.

"Yeah, I knew that." I blush horribly, "I was just… teasing. Yeah, just teasing you guys."

"Uh-huh." Raven smiles, "Well, I'll go get the sandwiches."

"So," Mike gazes at me, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved her?"

"Pffff, what?" I over exaggerate my words, "Love, no. She's just my friend."

"I'm not stupid." He elbows me softly, "And… she told me about your little fling with her."

I sink into my seat, completely embarrassed, "She did?"

"Yeah, and I think that she shouldn't have taken her mom's advice so seriously. I mean, what's the point of relationships if you don't take risks?"

"She knows I'm still waiting for her. As far as I'm concerned, the ball's in her court."

He drums his fingers on the table, "Want some friendly advice from your friendly neighborhood gay man?"

I shrug, "Sure."

"Kiss her. Make her see what she's missing by being silly."

My response is cut off by Raven's return. We all dig into our sandwiches and I think carefully about his advice. I completely agree with his words, too. Life is about taking risks and standing up for what you believe in. And right now I believe in making a relationship work with Raven.

"Mike, can you give us a moment?" I ask, eyeing him. He nods and smirks – clearly he knows what I'm up to. Grabbing his soft drink, he heads to another table.

"What's this about, Chelsea?" Raven questions. She's across the table, so I motion for her to come closer, feigning having a secret to tell. Falling for the ruse, she leans in and I kiss her.

At first I'm afraid that she's going to pull back and be disgusted, but after a few seconds, she settles in and returns the affection. A shudder of relief courses through me. As we part, my blush flares up again.

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who told Mike to tell you to kiss me." Raven's grin suddenly seems ten times as sinister.

"You what?" My jaw falls open.

"Yeah, well, I was doin' some thinking and decided, what the heck. We only live once, right? And I can't stand hurting you. I figure, well, I want to try again. And really try this time."

"Pinch me." I command. If this is a dream, it's cruel and I want to wake up.

"Um, ok?" She pinches me gently and I wince slightly.

So this isn't a dream. But it's too good to be true.

"Why won't I wake up?"

"Chels, this isn't a dream. I'm serious. And I'm sorry for doing this to you. My mom didn't mean to hurt you, either, I'm sure."

"But what about our friendship?"

"Life changes, Chels, and it's up to us to change with it." Raven comes close again, planting a second kiss on my startled face.

"Rae, I would have waited until forever for you, you know?" I pant out.

"Good thing I caught you now, though," she tweaks my nose, "I don't even want to know what you'll look like after forever."

"Does this mean…" I can't finish my statement.

"Yeah."

Mike sits back down, beaming, "Ah, two lovebirds. My work here is done."

Winking at me, Raven pats his back, "Yeah, it's _all_ thanks to you, Mike."

He nods, puffing his chest out, "All in a day's work, of course."

We clean up our mess and head down the street, back to Raven's. Mike leaves us at the base of Raven's driveway, heading back to the Chill Grill. Before we get into the house, Raven's face distorts; she's having a vision.

"Raven! What happened?" I tug on her arm impatiently as she snaps out of it.

A sly smile sneaks across her face, "I won't tell you, but I'm sure looking forward to it."

Somehow, I'm fine with not knowing what comes next. After all, when your best friend's a psychic, you're almost better off not knowing. If it's meant to happen, it will.

We're standing in front of her front door and I trail my fingers along her jaw, pulling her face towards me, placing a loving kiss on her lips. The door swings open, a shutter clicks, and Raven hollers loudly. I nearly burst out laughing – I hope Raven wasn't hoping to keep us a secret this time.

But then again, secrets were meant to be told.


End file.
